Searching for Light in the Darkness
by HarryPotterNerd97
Summary: When Hermione is attacked at Malfoy Manor her life is turned upside down. After returning back to school can she manage to piece back her life whilst also keeping friends close? Will she be able to find light in the darkness of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everything changed after that one day. The day I was attacked.

 **Malfoy Manor 1997**

Blood dripped down my arm onto the oak floor, the pain was unimaginable. Harry and Ron had managed to escape their cell in the dungeons, Dobby had saved them, he cut the candelabra from the celling. It fell directly towards Bellatrix and I, they must have expected her to let go of me, let it crush me. How wrong they were, Bellatrix had taken me with her, dragging me across the floor away from Harrys reach.

The days that followed the escape were the worst days of my life, I was beaten, broken and raped. Death Eaters came from all over to get a piece of the Golden girl. It was like I was a prize in their sick games. I could normally turn myself off when the torture started, even put my mind in another place so I didn't feel the pain. However I couldn't ignore it when my once school mate walked into the cell, Draco Malfoy in all his glory. Although he wasn't in his glory any more, he wore old battered clothes and had cuts and bruises on his face. His eyes were sunk back into his head, his usually perfect hair feel around his ears in a tattered mop. He looked as bad as felt. There was something not right about the way he walked, usually he would swagger into a room and spirt off some horrific insult. This time, he looked forced, his body was stiff in its movements and his eyes red and bloody. From an outsider perspective you would think he was excited, happy even. However I could see in his eyes he was scared. In that moment I had never felt more sad for Draco Malfoy. I wanted to help him but there was no way I could move in my manacles. He stalked towards me as he removed his clothes I tried to squirm out of his reach or even shut off, make me mind numb so I wouldn't remember anything. That was impossible. I felt every touch as he rapped me, worst of all I could hear his sobs, he didn't stop apologising throughout. "Im sorry Granger, please forgive me" It was like his mantra, he didn't stop repeating it throughout. Once he was finished he tried to stand however his legs gave way from under him as if a weight had been dropped on his shoulders. Two Death Eaters came into the room and dragged him away, I could still hear him crying as they dragged him down the hall into another cell. It later turned out his father had imperiused him to hurt me, some sick form of punishment to appease the psychotic death eater.

 **2 months later…**

Voldemort was destroyed, the Death Eaters either in prison or dead and I was on my way back to Hogwarts.

As the train pulled out of Kings Cross station I felt a sense of relief. Since the war I had been constantly looking over my shoulder,waiting for the next attack, I wouldn't have to do that any longer. At Hogwarts I would be safe, Harry Ron and I, we would finally be safe.

Harry and Ron had decided to delay their auror training for a year to return for their NEWTS. Although Harry didn't admit it, I think he was looking forward to a normal year at school. After seven years of hell, it was finally time for one. Everyone who had been in hiding for the last year had decided to return to school, it would be nice to have Dumbledores army back together again, even if he wasn't there to lead us.

According to Professor McGonagall's letter the returning students would be part of the current 7th year, with myself as Head Girl. This year would have been perfect, everything I had dreamed for if it has not been for one small complication.

I was pregnant.

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I hope you like my new story. Please let me know in the reviews what you would like to see this story become. Any comments are appreciated.**

 **~ HarryPotterNerd97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The train pulled into Hogsmead station, it felt like old times. Harry on my right, Ron on my left as we walked towards the carriages. It would have been the perfect start to the year, except for my little complication. Don't get me wrong, I am happy to be having this baby, I just wish it had been under better circumstances. I wanted a husband by my side and a roof over my head to go with my little family. However I was going to be a teenage mum with only my two best friends to support me. At least I hope they will support me, I couldn't find the right moment to tell them about my situation. Once I had escaped from the manor the final battle was upon us, I didn't want to put more stress on Harry. He would have only blamed himself. I will tell them though, I just need to find the "right moment" if their even is one. Well, I have plenty of time to find one, I do have seven months left after all.

o.O.o

The welcome feast was the same as usual, Ron stuffing his face, Ginny shouting at him for making a mess and Harry trying to stop himself from staring at her. They had been dating since the final battle, they were happy ready to start their lives together. Although I had been staying with him over the break, Harry was lonely after the battle, Ginny was the only one he would speak to. Harry was so distracted he had not noticed the start of my morning sickness, it was probably for the best. After the school year is up I am going to buy a house in Muggle London, that way Ginny can move in with Harry without my little family being in the way.

Whist in my little daydream I hadn't noticed Professor McGonagall step up to the podium until she clear her throat to gain silence. It was strange not seeing Dumbledore up there, the twinkle in his eyes would always make me hopeful for the year ahead.

"Good evening everyone, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I am delighted to see so many of you have return to continue your studies, unfortunately there is a number of people who should be sitting here but are no longer with us. Please can we have a moments silence to remember those who give their lives to allow us to carry on with ours"

The hall fell silent, you could have heard a pin drop in the corridor outside.

"Thank you everyone. Now on a happier note, the Quidditch teams will be reinstated this year. The captains will be as follows: Gryffindor-Harry Potter, Ravenclaw-Cho Chang, Slytherin-Draco Malfoy and Hufflepuff-Susan Bones. If you would like to join your house team, please fill in the sign up sheet in your common room. On a final note, I am please to announce this years Head boy and girl. The Head girl will be Hermione Granger, with the Head boy as Draco Malfoy. Please join me in congratulating them in their new roles. Now I will let you return to the feast. Enjoy!"

My heart skipped a beat, I hadn't realised Malfoy would be back at school until he was announced as captain let alone be Head boy. How would I even face him, let alone share a common room with him?

I didn't taste a slice of my fudge brownie, it was usually my favourite but today I couldn't keep my mind on my food.

"You all right Mione? You look a bit pale?" Ron asked in between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Im fine Ron, just day dreaming thats all" I didn't want to let them in on my anxiety, the returned for a stress free year and thats what they would have. I can do this on my own, cant I?

o.O.o

After the feast Professor McGonagall lead Malfoy and myself to our new common room, it was on the fourth floor, directly below the hospital wing. You couldn't get a dorm closer if you tried. On returning my school acceptance letter I had informed the Professor of my situation, I didn't tell her who the father was as I didn't want her to worry. I now wish I had. Malfoy had not even glanced in my direction on the walk up here, I know everyone would expect me to hate him. To push him away and never look in his direction, however I actually feel quite sorry for him. He was forced into it as much as I was. I forgave him over the break, I didn't want to hold him accountable for his fathers actions.

I stepped through the portrait hole of the my new dorm, it was practically identical to the Gryffindor common room except rather than ten sofas there was only two small sofas next to the fire and two desks directly behind each. There was a small archway next to the stairs that let to a kitchenette. Overall the common room was quite cute and would suit me nicely. Malfoy barged past me on his way in, almost knocked me flying. Without even an apology he stormed up the stairs, I heard the door slam moments later.

It was only 5pm and I haven't started on my potions reading yet. Upstairs there are three doors, a green one on the right, a beige on in the middle and a red on the left. I walk into the red door presuming it leads to my room. The room is huge, it had a king size bed comfortably pushed up against one wall with built in wardrobes on the opposite wall. My trunk sits open at the bottom of the bed. I reach in and grab my potions book deciding to sit in the common room, I walk down the stairs to find Malfoy sitting next to the fire with his head in his hands. I don't want to disturb him but am curious to what is wrong.

I quietly sit on the sofa behind him, gathering all of my Gryffindor courage I ask him " Malfoy are you ok?" He looks up at me startled to begin with, but relaxes. His eyes are blood shot, I think he has been crying again.

"Im sorry Granger, Im so sorry" He breaks down again with his head in his hands. He no longer looks like the man I knew in 6th year, rather a scared boy who wants a hand to hold. Im not sure if it is my motherly instincts kicking in early or what, but I sit down next to him and place my head on his shoulder. He freezes for a moment then copies my action.

In that moment I know everything has changed.

 **What do you think? Please leave me a review to let me know your thoughts on the story.**

 **More chapters will be coming soon! ~HarryPotterNerd97**


End file.
